UNFAIR!
by Kyodo-Sama
Summary: Sasuke climbed onto the bed and slowly held a finger up to Naruto's lips.“Or maybe…You kiss me and as a bonus, you get to read the diary as well? After all, that ‘s why you stole it right?” Naruto’s face reddened... [NarutoXSasuke]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. After all, if I did I would probably not be writing fanfiction and be drawing this out and rolling around in cash instead.

Title: UNFAIR!

Life was unfair, very unfair to a certain blond we all know. Every single crush of his had to be wrong. Whether it'd be the pink-haired girl sitting next to him or that annoying Uchiha rival. Naruto always had that latent feeling of lust whenever sitting next to him which he would ineffectively hide. But you see, the reason why life was so incredibly unfair to him was that not only was his crush, his rival and one hundred percent guy, his crush was the person on the top of his to-kill-list because he was also the one that would find making things hard for him a fun game. Needless to say, there was one day that Naruto realized exactly how unfair life was, that he decided to turn the tables, for once...

Naruto scanned the books on the shelves in search of one that would tell him exactly how to make a fool out of the one that always made one of him. Maybe a 'How to kill your enemies Manual for Dummies' would work. He started off with the kiddy section, there was nothing there, then the do-it-yourself section, the young teen section and then finally…the adult section. He looked around to ensure that no one familiar was there to see him. Then slowly he narrowed his eyes in anticipation and he bent down to enjoy the eye candy.

Mmmmm… the large breasts were all so…

"Hard."

Huh? Naruto turned around.

"You're getting hard-on, dobe."

A pair of handsome dark eyes looked at him with amusement. Naruto's face went infinitely redder with embarrassment. His eyes trailed down to his pants and there was a noticeably large wet patch. He made to cover it quickly with his overly large coat. Sasuke's eyes twinked.

"You know that we should be at training now?" he asked.

Naruto cursed, the one day that he realized his need for revenge was the fateful day that Sasuke found an even better way to assume that he was part of a comedy act. He nodded ungratefully and made his way to the door. Having the village's most popular guy with him was not helping his 'accident' or his unrequited love situation. There was a mountain full of girls chasing Sasuke, all squealing for a date or autograph, some which made Naruto terribly jealous because they were getting too close to his crush. Normally, Naruto would've thrashed them off with an elbow but this time was different, all he could be was to hurry on and try as best as he could to hide his pants.

"At last you've arrived! Come on line up." Kakashi hurried them up.

"We're going to have a little free-sparring. Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura with me," Kakashi, their teacher said. He pulled up his ninja headband and his Sharingan eye darted down.

"Oh my Naruto… It seems that you've gotten a little _too_ excited over this?"

Naruto cursed again. How many times was that today, just over this unfortunate little incident?

Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"Could you bring him home to get clean him up? Your house is closer after all." Kakashi's eyes looked at him in a dark evil way.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he agreed.

"Great!" Their teacher's mood lightened up again. "Go on then."

Sasuke stood up and began hopping around on the trees with Naruto following.

"Damn you Naruto," Sasuke venomously eyed him.

Naruto looked at him with pretend innocence finding a little hard to maintain a close distance.

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, you did this on purpose didn't you?"

Naruto looked at him in surprise shock but inside, he was smirking. It was felt good, getting him to do something he resented, that included allowing a stranger (Naruto definitely included) into his house. Now all Naruto had to do was to do a little snooping to find a little secret about Sasuke, something that nobody knew. Hopefully it was something about someone who kept rejecting him. That would show everyone that Sasuke was not, indeed, the guy who all girls fell for. Naruto had formulated his plan in his mind already.

Sasuke opened one of the doors in his singly owned huge line of houses. Naruto stepped in and looked around. It was all surprising clean, the books lined up properly, the clothes in the cupboard and with no underpants on the floor like in his own house. He was a little disappointed, it would be a little harder than he thought.

"Change into this," Sasuke threw him a clean pair of navy pants and then sat on his bed.

Naruto caught it with a 'humph' and turned around to take off his pants.

"Turn around Sasuke, you bastard," Naruto said.

Sasuke laid down on the bed but he couldn't help a little peek. After all, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, could it? Sasuke twisted his head a little to face the window in which Naruto's reflection could be seen. Sasuke gasped in surprise. Never in a million years would he ever think that Naruto's body was as thin trimmed as it was, with the masculinity just perfect for his size.

After a while, Sasuke yawned as he realized that his vision was beginning to blur. Last night had been a really late one for him.

Naruto realized that Sasuke had been staring at the mirror but now his eyes had closed, he sniggered. Now would be his chance. Naruto figured that the best first place to look would be the bathroom (that's were one would probably do the X-rated stuff with all the windows and doors closed) so he took a quick trip there and made a little inspection. It was scandal-free so in a rush he made to explore the whole household but there was nothing interesting. Naruto swore at his stupidity, of course a popular guy like Sasuke would not hide secrets like that carelessly around his house.

Our of pure chance Naruto looked at the bed Sasuke was sleeping on and was struck with an idea! Perhaps that was the one place he hadn't looked in. Naruto cautiously peered underneath it.

AH HA! Exactly what Naruto needed: Sasuke's diary. Naruto's happiness right now was incomparable to anything he had ever experienced. It was the final showdown for Sasuke and he was about to make it happen! Life was no long unfair to him!

Naruto hid the diary in his pocket filled jacket then suddenly remembered that they still had to go train. He tiptoed to where Sasuke was sleeping and looked at his face. It was a beautiful one, almost like an angel's with the long lashes. Wait… Maybe a baby's face with the soft, peaceful expression. Okay then, like a baby angel's face.

Naruto sighed at the sight. He immediately lost the will to wake him up so he sat beside him to watch the slight changing expressions and the calm rising and falling of the chest. It was easy to see why he lost track of time. He didn't even notice it when Kakashi had been poking his head through the window for a while.

"Yo," Kakashi raised his hand in greeting.

Naruto looked up in surprise.

"You missed training. I can see why," Kakashi's one visible eye squinted at Sasuke's sleeping form.

"Oh… Sorry sensei!" Naruto stuttered.

"Nah. Don't worry about it; just don't miss it again. Oh look!" Kakashi looked out at the window he had just climbed in though and threw his hands up "It's almost dark! Time to scamper home now," Kakashi smiled and signaled for Naruto to go.

Naruto responded to it immediately. He bowed and exited the large row of houses.

On the way home Naruto picked up a dozen boxes of ramen, which was on special, when going out of the store his hand went to his pocket to ensure that the diary was still with him. His fingers were greeted with the hard paper cover. He smiled with relief. He made to run back home as fast as possible as he could not wait to see what was written inside.

Upon reaching home, he threw his ramen boxes onto the nearby chair and slumped onto his bed. His hand went for the pocket again.

Naruto's heart froze… the diary was not there.

The first thing he decided to do was to sit down and wait for that annoyance to look like an idiot finding it. Then, his lovesick side wanted to go look for it, when the book was found, to go to Sasuke, apologize and return it. He did just that though his brain was begging him not to. He picked himself up and went out to retrace his steps. When reaching the entrance of the shop, where he bought his ramen, he found the book and was filled with relief.

He bent over to pick it up when, unexpectedly, a large shadow engulfed him...

"Hello, looking for something?" a low, gruff voice asked with hostility.

"Erm. No," Naruto nervously smiled.

"Well, it seems like your going to get it anyway!"

Naruto felt a blow on his cheek and as he was forced to swerve around and felt another hard punch on the stomach. Before being able to recover from the connected attacks, Naruto felt his limbs restrict and helplessly fell to the ground. He looked up at the one who had punched him. It was not one from the Konoha village. He had a cloud crest on his headband and was equipped with several nasty looking chakra knives, none of which he had seen before. He was also ganged with another few ninja. Naruto looked at the Ninja's hands and saw that he was holding rope; the end had wrapped itself around Naruto.

"Damn it. Only if I'd been prepared I could've at least stopped them tying my arms," Naruto thought aloud.

"It seems like you were having too much fun with this book to realize our presence."

The ninja picked up the yellow notebook with Sasuke's neat handwritten name in front and then used it to repeatedly hit Naruto on the head. His companions laughed louder with each hit.

"What do you want?" Naruto was beginning to feel sick with the constant beat of the impact.

"Hmmm… maybe you?"

"Why?" Naruto snapped with annoyance.

"Because I've taken great interest in you. You have chakra stamina, surpassing any ninja of your age I've seen. You see my weapons? I could use your body as an example to improve their durability."

The ninja proceeded to walk forward and smirked with triumph.

"That's my diary you've got in your hands!" A loud voice interrupted the ninja's footsteps.

The ninjas looked up in surprise and saw a dark outlined figure against the moon.

"So what?" the leader asked in no sympathy. He tightened the rope, causing the other side to squeeze the air out of Naruto's lungs. Naruto wheezed. The figure jerked in reaction.

"Give it back, of course." With that, he jumped down to reveal himself. A pair of large, bright, dark red eyes shone, despite the night's dimness.

"Oh shit, we've been found by a Uchiha!" the leader shrieked. He gave the rope a strong tug. It didn't take long for Naruto to pass out. But within the short time of his consciousness he saw that the person was creating an amazing blaze of red techniques and attacks.

"Oh… Bastard," escaped his lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next time Naruto would open his eyes, he would not be in such an awful situation but considering Naruto, Sasuke's presence would have driven him nuts. Well, at least the lower half of his body.

"Niiice…" Naruto mumbled as his nose picked up on the pleasant smell of his comfortable sheets.

"Glad you like them."

"Whaaaa?!" Naruto leapt out of the bed in the uttermost disgust in hearing that voice.

Sasuke smiled a little. Just a moment ago he had been sleeping like a puppy but the next second he could be as wary as a fox. Naruto really did have mood swings, even away from training.

Naruto calmed down a little and flopped onto the bed again. His ajar eyes looked around and recognized Sasuke's house with Sasuke sitting on the wall facing him.

"What happened to them?"

"Oh them? I brought them over to the slug, She's take care of it," was the reply.

An awkward moment of silence passed between them.

"You stole my diary, dobe," Sasuke accused to break the pregnant pause.

Naruto jumped out of bed again, but this time out of surprise.

"How…how did you know?"

Sasuke touched a wound on his arm. Naruto instantly acknowledged it to be one he had accumulated whilst dueling with the ninja.

"So…so?" Naruto stuttered.

"Quite obvious isn't it? Let's see… I could definitely ruin your chances of getting a girl in this village. Perhaps I may even turn it into something to make more fun of you with Kakashi and Tsunade? I might even list all the stupid things you've done and put that on the top!"

It took a while for Naruto to process what intention was behind what had just been said. He decided to return it.

"Teme! I'm close to bashing you!!" Naruto flushed as he raised a hand as blackmail.

Sasuke climbed onto the bed and slowly held a finger up to his lips.

"Or maybe…You kiss me and as a bonus, you get to read it as well? After all, that 's why you stole it right?"

Naruto's face reddened once more, but this time in sheer shyness. His lips were frozen and his body was too, if it weren't for that throbbing going on… down there.

He watched, fixed as Sasuke leaned forward and his lips can into contact with Naruto's. Naruto's body's reaction was instinctively to pull back but as he felt that warm tongue enveloping with his, his shoulders relaxed. Naruto's arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's neck. It was a nice feeling being so close to such a warm body. His lower part jerked up.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto. It seemed like the kiss was a tranquilizer instead. Naruto's eyes were droopy and his body had stopped moving. He was looking dumbly at the ceiling, drunkenly mumbling Sasuke's name. It top it off there was a bump issuing from his pants. Sasuke giggled at the idiocy of this. Naruto was suddenly pulled back to reality and with the redness of his face you could almost see steam blowing on top.

"You're hard already?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto was annoyed but didn't say anything as he was transfixed but the fact that a mere kiss had him that way.

Sasuke giggled and said "You can read the diary now!" His eyes were in cheeky half-moon lines as he offered Naruto the book.

Naruto reluctantly looked at the book and took it. He opened the first page and his fist automatically punched Sasuke. Sasuke blinked in surprise and bent over to see what the first page held.

'_NARUTO IS AN IDIOT!'_

Sasuke laughed guiltily as he scratched his head.

"It was quite a while ago when I wrote that, don't take it too hard. Look at the next page…maybe," he suggested.

Naruto flipped over to the next page.

'_NARUTO IS AN IDIOT WITH A STUPID HAIRCUT!'_

Naruto's elbow came into contact with Sasuke's stomach. "Humph," the sound came out of Sasuke's stomach as he received it. It wasn't such a good idea, to let Naruto read the entry, he thought. He hurriedly took the book in order to ensure that no more blows would come his way. Naruto stood up in anger to walk away so Sasuke took a drastic turn to the last entry.

"Naruto, please, read this." Sasuke almost pleaded as he held up the book.

Naruto snorted but accepted it and he sat down anyway to read. Naruto's fist was beginning to rise in anger and stayed there, shaking with a threat behind it, but after a moment Sasuke was in surprise; Naruto's lips were curling upwards. Sasuke smiled back as he knew what was written, after all it was added in just last week…

'_NARUTO IS AN IDIOT WITH A STUPID HAIR CUT AND HAS NO BRAINS WITH A DUMB CRUSH AND HAS A RIDICULOUS OUTFIT. HE CAN'T TRAIN WELL AND HAS AN ADDICTION TO RAMEN. HE CAN BARELY SPELL THE WORD TECHNIQUE BUT MOST DEFINELY CAN'T PERFORM THE REPLICATION TECHNIQUE.(The rest had to be written in smaller case as there wasn't much room left on the page) But he also has a nice laugh. He's fun to be with even though he knows nothing. However, I probably hate him because he hates me so much.'_

_P.S This is going to be my last entry; I'm not going to write anything about him anymore because I know everything about him already. I realize I liked him from the very start, after all why did I even start a diary on him? It was because I could never reach his heart but I never thought I would come to love that idiot that much anyway...' _

Sasuke sighed and laid down on the bed. Naruto looked at him a little timidly but laid down together with him as well. He gave Sasuke a peck on the neck and rested his head on his chest. Naruto felt safe with the heart beneath him beating strongly. He breathed in that scent of wild berry and soap. Sasuke felt the blonde hair on his body so he held Naruto and closed his eyes. His fringe parted a little as he rolled his head to a more suitable position.

Life was fair to him…finally.

Extra:

The dark night had covered the sky quite well now but the pair still did not find a hint of sleep. Naruto, especially, could not help but keep moving around non stop as there were many thoughts running though his head. It was when his hand hit a lump between Sasuke's pants that he sat up.

"Sasuke… when we do it, will I be on top?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at his adorable kitsune and sure as hell, DID NOT want him on top. He needed a reason to get Naruto on the bottom.

"Depends on whose is more bigger," he said, eyeing off the definitely smaller bump of Naruto's. "But don't worry I'll be careful with you."

Naruto crossed his arms "That's unfair! That's a bad reason. I want to be on top."

"Okay…how about we have a die rolling contest? The one who has the higher number rolled will be on top, for the rest of our life." Sasuke had a poker mask on.

Naruto's eyes flared up. Of course he could win this, he was in fact the number one surprise ninja in the whole of Konoha. Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"Prepare to lose!" he announced.

"Righto!" Sasuke stood up and got two die from his dressing table and handed on to Naruto.

"Ready…Set…GO!"

The two die were rolled. Then, they came to a halt.

Naruto was shocked…

Sasuke was smirking…

He walked over to the two die and replaced them onto the nearby table. He then walked over to where Naruto was and possessively pushed him down and began to kiss his neck, despite his struggles.

"Get off me! Ah ha ha That tickles!" Naruto giggled.

Sasuke rolled Naruto onto his front so his backside was facing him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Naruto realized that Sasuke was about to take advantage of that dice roll of his.

"AH NNOOOOOOooooooooooo!!!!!!" he squealed.

Author's note: I really hoped you liked that. It took me at least four sittings to write! I kept getting interrupted by countless things. Anyhow please leave a review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
